Challenges for HollyClan
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Like the title says these are challenges for HollyClan. Rated T just in case.
1. The Three Tribes Begginning- 776 words

**This is my second challenge for HollyClan. It's pretty fun on the forum and we'd be happy for some more people to join. This was for a choose a number and the challenge I got was "Mountains".**

The pale blue-grey tabby padded around nervously. She sighed then looked at her brother again.

"Storm that Freezes are you sure that we're ready," the large dark grey tom nodded his head.

"I mean who else would do this?! In fact we're crazy to do this at all Mist on Water! Who knows what will happen if we go up against him?"

"Whisper of Leaves are you backing out after all we did for this?" The gingery-brown she-cat sighed then looked at her friend.

"I'm still in but, I don't have to like it." Storm that Freezes smiled.

"We never said you have to like it. So wh-," the dark grey tom was cut off by a scream.

"That's our queue," Mist on Water said. Quickly the three cats padded out of the hole in the wall. In the clearing was another beating by the current StoneTeller. He was a large, abusive sandy grey tom who had no respect for anyone.

"StoneTeller," Mist spoke out angrily. The tom stopped beating the elder, Bird who Sings, and padded over to the three other tribe cats.

"What is it," the tom snarled.

"Stop," the she-cat said. Her blue eyes burned with a hate for the tom. He made elders hunt and fight, kits who were too weak were thrown out for the hawks and eagles, prey-hunters and cave-guards were beaten when they didn't do what he wanted, the kit mothers were seen as a burden and finally the to-bes were seen as useless things that didn't deserve to live. Mist on Water, her brother, Storm that Freezes, and her friend Whisper of Leaves had finally had enough and today they were going were going to challenge the tyrant of a leader.

"Did the pretty she-cat tell me to stop?" The tom stood still waiting for an answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer you useless scum," the tom hissed at last.

"Yes I did do you have a problem with that, sir?" StomeTeller let out a slow raspy chuckle. Storm looked over at his sister.

"Can you calm it down a little sis?" The pale blue-grey tabby shook her head still glaring at the StoneTeller.

"Can you stop playing this games with me now beauty?!" Mist on Water let out a hiss.

"My name is not beauty fox-dung and this isn't a game! Then again why would you know that after all you're nothing but, a stupid loon." Not to her surprise the sandy grey tom pounced on her with range in his green eyes. The tom lifted up his paw and slashed at the she-cat's face. Despite the pain Mist on Water didn't flinch or show fear.

"I'm not afraid of you," she hissed with hate and anger in her voice. The tom showed signs of shock the stepped back. Mist's face was bleeding now and yet the she-cat showed no sign of pain or regret. Whisper and Storm stood by her ready to kill for their friend.

"Like I said oh 'wise' StoneTeller. I'm not afraid of you but, right now I see that you fear me, Storm, and Leaf. I see that you are nothing but, a coward and monster." The large tom was clearly angry at Mist. He tried to pounce on her again but, before he could Ash that Sways stepped in the way.

"She's right StoneTeller. You _are _nothing but, a monster and coward! I mean look at you you're nothing but, a weak fool!" Ash's voice echoed throughout the cave leaving a ghostly silence over them. The StoneTeller was now shaking with anger and hate for the cats that embarrassed him.

"Fine if that's how you feel then leave! We are not worth you pieces of eagle-dung! Get out now," the sandy tom yowled.

"Anyone who wants to join them go! I don't want _any_ traitors left over because if there is I'll kill you! Every last one!" After a few moments one cat joined them then another soon many more. Much to the tom's surprise over half of the tribe cats left him. Mist on Water, Storm that Freezes, and Whisper of Leaves left the cave behind the waterfall leading a large group away.

"So what do we do now," Whisper asked after they left.

"I don't know. Maybe we start a new tribe somewhere else, raise a family who knows." The large group of cats began to make the great journey to freedom.


	2. Wind in the River- 1577

**I haven't seen any fanfics or one-shots on Followtail/Reedfeather, Willowbreeze's and Greypool's parents. Ok the part with Crookedkit I didn't get right because, I forgot how it went and I sadly don't have Crookedstar's Promise so sorry for that. Anyways here is my first challenge for HollyClan owned by Windflight. Come join we'd like more members…wow that sounded creepy too :P.**

_**Reedfeather**_

I remember when I first saw her beautiful brown pelt and her lovely blue eyes. It was at a gathering; my second her first. It was like a friendship none other but, there was only one problem. I was WindClan she was RiverClan. But, that never stopped us.

_*Flashback*_

"_Um hi I-I'm Reedpaw of WindClan."_

"_Hey Reedpaw I'm Fallowpaw of RiverClan. I-Is this your first gathering?" The brown tabby tom shook his head._

"_My second Fallowpaw." _

"_WindClan time to go," the WindClan deputy, Heatherwing, announced. Reedpaw looked back at the RiverClan apprentice._

"_Hey um can you meet me tomorrow at the border?"_

"_What?! We could get caught and then if that happened we'd get in trouble and-"_

"_Please Fallowpaw." The brown apprentice sighed then gazed into the WindClan cats' eyes._

"_Alright but, if we get caught I'm never going to listen to you again." _

"_Alright. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later Fallowpaw. See you tomorrow." The brown she-cat watched as he walked away._

_*Flashback end*_

_**Fallowtail**_

I didn't know what to do when he asked me to see him. At first I was unsure and scared not knowing what would happen if we were caught. But, I'm happy I did see because, he gave me love and my beautiful kits.

_*Flashback*_

"_H-Hello Reedpaw," the brown RiiverClan she-cat called. She heard some noise from WindClan's territory. _

"_R-Reedpaw," she called out again nervously._

"_Yes," the tom answered. Fallowpaw let out a sigh of relief._

"_How are you," the tom purred._

"_Fine. And you?"_

"_Also fine. I'm glad you could make it Fallowpaw." The she-cat smiled then gave him an annoyed look._

"_I almost got caught coming here you know fish-brain." Reedpaw let out a marrow of laughter._

"_Who are you calling fish-brain hare-brain?" Fallowpaw rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever. So why did you want to meet anyways? You know I'm losing precious sleep."_

"_Hey you're not the only one you know."_

"_Yah I know. Anyways why did you want to see me?" Reedpaw looked down and shuffled his paw not wanting to meet the she-cat's gaze._

"_Well um…um…I-I don't know really. I-I guess I just wanted to talk that's all." Fallowpaw rolled her blue eyes._

"_Well couldn't that wait for the next gathering?"_

"_Well what if I wasn't there? Then what?" Once again the she-cat rolled her eyes then let out a half sigh half giggle._

"_Hey what's so funny," Reedpaw hissed lightly._

"_You of course Reedpaw! I mean you just want to see e for no reason…at least a reason you won't tell me." _

"_Whatever," the tom replied. For the rest of the time the apprentices talked._

_*Flashback end*_

_**Reedfeather**_

I remember after that night we spoke again the next. Then we met again the night after that. Soon after the next one then each one after that. Each time we saw one another we fell more in love. That was a problem though. We were different as night and day. She loved the water and I loved the land. Maybe that's why we fell in love. After all opposites attract.

_*Flashback*_

"_So how's everything in WindClan," Fallowpaw asked Reedpaw._

"_Great. Failfoot has gotten another apprentice, Wollypaw, Sandpaw's mentor, Briarpool, has died so he got a new one, Mistpaw has become a warrior, Mistmouse, and Patchfeather has had her kits, Palekit and Grasskit. Anything new with you?" Fallowpaw nodded her head._

"_Lilypaw and Rainpaw have received their warrior names, Lilystem and Rainflower. Hailnose became Hailstar and his deputy is Tanglewhisker. Duskwater and Birdsong also had kits. Duskwater had hers with Mossnose. They are, Bluekit, Streamkit, and Ripplekit. Birdsong had hers with Tanlgewhisker. She had one, a tom named Timberkit." After she was done with her news the two sat in the moonlight. They were silent for a few moments. Reedpaw let out a sigh._

"_You know what's funny? The clans think we have everything figured out. I mean we're born, we learn, we hunt, fight or work with herbs, we have a mate, kits, we become an elder, deputy or leader, and then we die. It's like a constant cycle that never ends and yet we live with it blindly. I mean sure there are obstacles but, that's what happens." Fallowpaw though for a moment then looked at the tom. Warm, fiery amber met cool, calming blue._

"_You're right. Where are you going with this exactly?"_

"_Well um…look the moon will be setting soon. I-I um need to go. Goodbye Fallowpaw s-see you tomorrow." With that Reedpaw left with a sadness in his heart._

_*Flashback end*_

_**Fallowtail**_

Even though we left each other every night it knowing we'd see one another again it still hurt. Even then I realized that I love him. Love him like I still do. Every time our eyes met I felt happy and my heart was full of love and wonder.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hello Reedpaw how are you tonight," Fallowpaw purred._

"_Wait who is this Reedpaw you speak of? Last I check there is no Reedpaw only a Reedfeather." The brown tom smiled goofily then purred._

"_You got your warrior name?! That's great Reedpaw. Oh I mean Reed_feather_." Fallowpaw took a step closer towards the new warrior._

"_So is that why you weren't here yesterday night I guess?" Reedfeather nodded his head still smiling. The pair sat side by side pressing close to each other. The leaf-bare wind ruffled the fur of each cat._

"_So how's everything in your clan?"_

"_Good b-but, we have a greencough outbreak. Sadly Grasspaw and Patchfeather have both died. Many cats are still sick. I-It doesn't look like they'll heal." Reedfeather's normal bright amber eyes were dull with sadness._

"_How's your clan doing?"_

"_Not good either. Bluekit and Streamkit have died and Ripplekit is clinging to life. Mossnose fell in the river and he froze to death. Timberkit is Timberpaw now but, it doesn't look good for Hailstar. I know I shouldn't tell you this but, he already lost a life during the sickness." Reedfeather nodded knowing that leaf-bare was a bad time for everyone. As the winds blew it got colder for them. Fallowpaw shivered constantly wanting to get away from the cold. Reedfeather pressed closer to the she-cat trying his best to warm her._

"_Maybe you should go back Fallowpaw. I-It's really cold out here and I don't want you to get greencough. I-If you got sick y-you could…" he trailed off not wanting to think about it. Fallowpaw looked up at the warrior._

"_I-I'll b-be fine," she chattered. Reedfeather shook his head._

"_Please go back. I can't let you get sick. I just can't. Please go back," he pleaded. _

"_I-I'll b-be f-f-fine R-Reedfeather. I r-really w-w-will." The pale brown tom shook his head._

"_You have to you're really cold! I-I can't let you get see and possibly die Fallowpaw." The she-cat let out an angered sigh._

"_Why d-do you c-care so much?"_

"_B-Because I…I…Because I-I love you Fallowpaw." The tom looked away then got up._

"_I-I better go." He began to walk away then Fallowpaw got up quickly ignoring the cold._

"_Y-You love me," she asked. The tom nodded but, said nothing._

"_W-Well Reedfeather I-I love you too." The tom looked back in surprise._

"_R-Really?!" _

"_Yes really," Fallowpaw replied nodding her head. Reedfeather bounded up to her then pressed his muzzled against hers. He let out a soft purr smiling._

"_I-I have to go sadly. See you tomorrow my love," her purred before bounding away. Fallowpaw smiled happy for tomorrow._

_*Flashback end*_

_**Reedfeather**_

I remember after we admitted our love everything seemed peaceful. We loved each other and that was all that mattered to us but, it didn't last. We were happy together every night we met but, soon it became harder and harder.

_*Flashback*_

"_So do you really love me," Fallowpaw, now Fallowtail, asked._

"_Yes of course Fallowtail. I love you more than life itself." The brown she-cat purred._

"_Well I-I've been seeing less and less of you lately Reedfeather. I know you love me but, ever since you became deputy after Whiteberry you've been more concerned with your duties. Reefeather sometimes I think you care more about your position rather than me and…and…never mind."_

"_And what Fallowtail," Reedfeather growled angrily._

"_And our _kits_!"_

"_Wait y-you're having kits?! T-That's wonderful Fallowtail!" The she-cat purred then looked up in alarm._

"_What's wrong," Reedfeather asked._

"_I-I smell RiverClan," she replied worriedly. Reedfeather looked up in alarm then Crookedkit appeared. Reedfeather let out a sigh of relief while Fallowtail still looked worried._

"_Fallowtail why are you here," the brown kit mewed. _

"_Oh I-I'm on a special mission for Hailstar Crookedkit. But, it's secret so you can't tell anyone ok?" The tom nodded his head._

"_I better go," she purred to her mate. Reedfeather nodded and watch her go._

_*Flashback end*_

_**Fallowtail**_

Even though we aren't mates any more I still love him. Even when he took Greykit and Willowkit I still loved him even though he caused me pain. I know if I could do this over again I wouldn't change a thing for I loved Reedfeather the father of my beautiful kits.


	3. The Nine Lives of Leopardstar- 757 words

**This is my third challenge for HollyClan. Come join it's pretty fun on the forum and we'd be happy for some more people to join. This was for challenge number three ****write a one-shot about a leader's nine lives ceremony.**

The golden she-cat touched her nose to the cold stone going into an instant sleep. She awoke with her medicine cat and father, Mudfur, beside her. In front of her was a ginger and white she-cat she did not know.

"Who are you," Leopardfur asked.

"I'm Brightsky," the she-cat purred. Leopardfur let out a gasp of shock. She knew who Brightsky was, her mother.

"M-Mother," Leopardfur managed. Brightsky nodded her head. Brightsky padded over to her daughter and touched her nose to her head.

"With this life I give you mother's love. Use it to protect your warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, and elders." A blast of pain shot through the dappled she-cat causing her to yowl in pain. Before she left an image popped into her head. It was her as a kit with her dying mother and littermates. Brightsky went to sit back with three kits by her side. Next a dark tom with a white paw took her place.

"Whiteclaw," Leaopardfur exclaimed to her old apprentice. The tom nodded his head and did the same thing Brightsky did.

"With this life I give you mentorship. Use it well and train all your warriors like you did with me." Pride swelled through her. The RiverClan deputy felt like she had enough energy to train a clan full of apprentices. Like before a new cat took his place. It was a tom with a pale grey pelt.

"Hailstar," Leoaprdfur said dipping her head.

"Yes Leopardfur." Like the cats before he touched his nose to her head.

"With this life I give you hope. Use it during times of great loss." Leopardfur felt great pain as the life spread through her. As the pain continued she felt a small moment of relief then the pain started again. After Hailstar had gone another grey pelted cat took his place.

"Sunfish it's you," The she-cast purred happily. The grey cat nodded her head then smiled.

"With this life I give you friendship. Be friends with everyone around you even the other clans." A great surge of energy passed through her. Happiness swelled up inside. A brown tailed tom replaced her friend. Leoaprdfur knew who it was as soon as she saw him.

"Hello Whitefang," she purred to her former mentor. The tom smiled then nodded doing the same as the other cats before.

"With this life I give you compassion. With this life use it to understand your clan mates and their problems." Much like Sunfish's life she could feel happiness and energy but, also understanding. Next a black she-cat replaced him. It was her foster mother Shimmerpelt. The black she-cat looked younger and less tired.

"Shimmerpelt I've missed you so much. I-It's great to see you again."

"You too," the she-cat purred.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to care for your clan mates my daughter." She was surprised when the life was full of pain like love could be. There was no place where pain didn't it was all over. After her was the former deputy, Oakheart. His life was the life for deputyship. After him was Piketooth who in some ways a father to her. His life was for caring for others. Finally it was Crookedstar's turn. The brown tom looked young and happy once more.

"Leopardfur you were a great deputy and I'm sure you'll make just as great if not more as a leader. With this life I give you judgment. Remember there are many cats out there that you need to judge properly." The life made her go blind. She began to hear two voices one was guilty the other was not. After that was over Crookedstar spoke again.

"I hail you by your new name, Leopardstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Leopardstar, Leopardstar," the StarClan warriors cheered. Before she awoke Crookedstar padded up to her.

"Remember Leopard star there are difficult times ahead. I know you will lead RiverClan best you can." With that said Crookedstar disappeared and the golden she-cat awoke back in the cave.


	4. Mother's Love- 2689 words

The first thing I remember from that night is screaming. I was in the nursery with my mother as the only kit. There was another queen in there with us but, she was asleep. I felt my mother stir as she smelled the fumes of the growing menace. All of the sudden someone darted into the den to get us.

"Echoheart, Ashfeather come on there's a fire!" Quickly my mother, Echoheart, grabbed my scruff and she rushed me out of the den. As she ran someone bumped into her causing her to drop me. She screamed and was pushed out of camp not able to go back for me. Scared and frozen with fear I stayed in the camp not moving. As the orange wisps got closer I felt a burning on my pelt. All of the sudden I felt something grab me and rush me out. Slowly the cat brining me out got slower and slower until the warrior stopped. I glanced at him and saw who he was. It was my father. Slowly the fumes of the fire knocked me out. The last thing I remember was the flames licking my fur.

-…-

I awoke almost a moon later in the medicine den. As soon as I awoke I knew something was wrong. All I could see was darkness. At least in one eye.

"Frostfoot," I asked with fear in my mew, "What's wrong with me? A-nd what happened to my father?" The she-cat didn't answer all she did was look at me with sadness and pity. Quickly she looked away then she looked back at me opening her mouth to speak.

"Smokekit," she began, "Y-Your father…died saving you. A-Also y-you lost your eye in the fire…you'll never be able to see again out of that eye. I'm sorry I-I couldn't save it." She looked away once more not wanting to look at me. I took in a deep breath then spoke up.

"F-Frostfoot can I-I go out to the clearing?" Reluctantly the medicine cat nodded her head then she sighed.

"Smokekit remember no matter what your clan still wants you. N-No matter what your heritage is o-or what you look like your clan still likes and wants you. Remember that." I looked at her with confusion as I padded out. When I padded out the scent of rain clung in the air fresh. When I appeared in the light all conversations stopped and all eyes were on me. My clan mate's eyes were filled with pity and sorrow as I padded through camp. I gulped trying to find a puddle to see what they were looking at. Finally I found one and when I looked into it all I saw was a monster. The beast in the puddle had patches of fur on it's face and an eye missing. It's Black fur was all patchy and covered in burns. Half of it's tail was missing and the fur was messy. Finally I realized what, rather who the monster was. It was me. As I looked I didn't notice Frostfoot walking up to me.

"I-I'm so sorry Smokekit. I-I did everything I could I-I…I'm a terrible medicine cat. I'm so sorry!" The white pawed she-cat began to sob uncontrollably.

"F-Frostfoot I'm sure you did everything you could. You tried your best and you probably saved my life. Thank you." I gazed around at my clan mates knowing that I'd never fit in.

-…-

A few days after my I saw my monstrous appearance I began to hear my clan mates speak about my future.

"Did you hear," I heard Mallowpaw say one day to his den mate. The she-cat shook her head.

"Well apparently Cloudstar is going to make Smokekit the medicine cat apprentice."

"Really," the brown she-cat asked with shock. The tom shook his head.

"I mean after all look at him! He was one eye missing and a half tail! What use is he as a warrior when he's like that?" Sorrelpaw shrugged but, said nothing. I sighed knowing they were probably right. Rumors began to spread like the fire about my future as medicine cat throughout the clan. Finally I had enough so one day I padded into the medicine den accepting my fate as a future medicine cat even though I didn't want it. Giving up I had accepted my future and everyone seemed to know and be fine with it. That is all expect one.

-…-

While asleep in the nursery I felt a sharp jab at my side trying to wake me from my slumber.

"Get up," a voice hissed. I didn't I still laid there sleepily. Quickly I felt another sharp jab at my side. Letting out an angered sigh I looked to see who was waking me up, my mother.

"What is it Echoheart," I asked with anger.

"It's time to get you training." I looked up in confusion.

"Training? What training," I asked.

"Do you want to be a warrior," she asked me. I nodded my head waiting for her reply.

"Then you'll start training now."

"I want to be a warrior but, mother you know I'll be a plain old medicine. Just leave it," I said gruffly. The she-cat didn't. Once again she jabbed at my side then she picked me up.

"We are training for you. Now let's go." Reluctantly I followed her out into the clearing not knowing what was going to happen. She began to teach me some simple moves that beginners would learn. We practiced them all day with warriors of ShadowClan watching us. Some laughed thinking that I'd never be trained others watched with interest seeing how I did a few even helped out at some points. Finally it was dusk and we settled for sleep. The next day we did the same thing with Ashfeather's kits, Fernkit and Nettlekit watching us. We trained until dusk once again resting when we were done. My mother and I did the same thing which got Cloudstar and the deputy, Nettlefur, watching us. Even through our training my mother never gave me one compliment or good job. She always had that cold stare covering something that I always thought was hate. Even if she did hate me and push me too hard and far I was still getting trained.

-…-

It was the day of my apprentice ceremony. My leader saw I was doing great and I knew I was going to be a warrior. Not only was I going to be a warrior apprentice but, I was finally done with training from Echoheart. When my elderly leader called the words of meeting I was excited and happy wondering who my mentor was going to be.

"Smokepaw your mentor will be Echoheart." The clan gasped and I stood in shock when I found out that the cat I wanted to run from was going to be my mentor. Sighing I padded up to her and the clan cheered for me. Fernkit's cheering was the loudest though. I was happy to see my nursery friend on my side. After that I began another harsh day of training with Echoheart.

"Remember Smokepaw just because, you have disabilities doesn't mean you can't do it like any other apprentice. Try again!" I tried and then gave in after I failed it.

"Do you want to be a warrior," my mother and mentor hissed. I nodded my head.

"Well then act like you do! Come on a kit can do better than that!" I tried again and this time I didn't give up. Although I thought I saw a smile on my mentor's face I knew it wasn't one. I mean after all why would she be proud? But I was wrong.

-…-

I remember once my mother was talking to the deputy, Needlefur. They were having and argument about something. I listened in even though I knew it was wrong.

"And why should I give your apprentice a chance," the pale cream tom asked.

"My _apprentice_ has trained harder than any other you know. He has one eye and yet he can do better than any other you know! Can you stop with your ego and accept that he could be even better than you?!"

"Echoheart Cloudstar made a mistake. A _big _mistake. He's nothing but, an old fool now! His brain is filled with bees and he's gone mad! I mean do you really think a disfigured thing like hi could even be a good warrior?!" Unable to hear more I ran from my hiding spot and bounded back to camp with tears falling from my eye. When I reached camp I made sure no one saw me in my pathetic state. I sobbed wanting to give up.

"What's wrong," I heard a kit mew. It was Fernkit, Needlefur's daughter.

"N-Nothing," I replied trying to hide my sadness.

"Come on Smokepaw even a blind badger could see you're sad. What's wrong you can tell me anything." Sighing I began to explain what I heard. After I was done the four moon old kit stared at me.

"I'm sorry that happened Smokepaw. I-I wish there was something I could do to cheer you up." I smiled at the grey tabby.

"You already did by letting my tail to someone. Thanks," I purred. She nodded then padded away.

-…-

It was a few moons after I became an apprentice. Cloudstar had died from old age and I was still training as hard as ever. I was going to be a warrior soon but, there was one problem, Needlestar. All he did was doubt me every time he saw me train. I wasn't going to give up again like I have done before. Although my mother still hated me I knew I was going to be the best.

"No, no I said to crouch _then_ move not the other way around! Can't you do anything right stupid kit," she hissed with anger masking something. I sighed then glared at her.

"I'll do it again o' wise one," I hissed back. Once again I repeated the move this time getting it right. I kept doing it trying to memorize it. Finally, much to my happiness, training was done for the day once more. I settled down in my nest which was near Fernkit's, now Fernpaw. I looked at the night sky once more before going falling into a peaceful sleep.

-…-

I awoke knowing how special that day was. Finally I was going to be made a warrior. I was finally going to fulfill my dream. I remember back when I was a kit when everyone was telling me I was only good as a medicine cat. I remember all the laughs I got when I trained as a kit. I remember the first day I trained as a warrior apprentice. Finally everything I was aiming for was finally going to be completed today. I padded into the clearing with a challenging smile upon my face. I saw Needlestar on the Highdstone glaring down at me as I walked through camp proud. Sighing the tom got up and looked around. Quickly he called a clan meeting and everyone gathered knowing full well what today was.

"As you know today we were going to welcome a new warrior but, that won't be happening." Quickly warriors, elders, queens, the medicine cats, apprentice, and even kits were calling fowl on that. The tom raised his tail for everyone to stop. Quickly all the challenges stopped as they looked up at the leader.

"If this kit is ready to be a warrior then he'll have to fight me. If he wins he shall be a warrior if he doesn't well then he'll remain an apprentice until_ I _decide he's fit enough to be one. Do you accept _kit_?"

"That's hardly fair father," Fernpaw hissed. The pale cream tom ignored her and glared at me waiting for an answer. With a growl rising in my throat I nodded to the tom ready for all he had. Without warning the tom lunged at me striking me down. The ShadowClan cats began to clear from us not wanting to get in the way. I scratched the underbelly of my leader not wanting or letting him win. I quickly got back up running at him. I struck at him clearly shocking my leader. We rolled away clawing and biting at one another. I had the tom pinned as I scratched and scarred him up. He knocked me over and he had me pinned. The more experienced warrior had me down.

"Better luck next time kit," he said before padding off. I glanced at the crowned and clearly many of them were disappointed. I glanced at my mother and the look in her eye was clear. She wanted me to go after him again. Getting up I ran at him surprising not only the leader but, the warriors too. I pinned him down and once again we were in a fight. Once again I had him pinned waiting for him to admit defeat.

"Needlestar admit it I have won this!"

"N-Never," the tom spat out. I glared at him then smirked.

"Well why don't we see what the clan thinks Needlestar. Why don't we see if they want me to become a warrior or not." Reluctantly letting go of my leader the tom looked around at his warriors waiting for them to say something.

"I think he should be a warrior," Fernpaw said padding up to me. She stood by me glaring at her own father. Soon after more warriors joined us until almost the entire clan was by my side. Letting out a growl the tom finally spoke.

"Alright then. Smokepaw you have proven yourself to be brave and loyal. From this moment on you'll be known as Smokeheart." The clan began to cheer for me and my accomplishment. All expect Echoheart who was nowhere to be seen.

-…-

It was a moon after my warrior ceremony. The friendship between me and Fernpaw grew while respect from Needlestar did too. Everything was great but, my mother didn't talk to me much. Then again did I expect her to? After all she did hate me. But, like I said I was wrong. Dead wrong. I remember that awful day when we smelled the badger and we were too late.

"What is it Needlepaw," I asked the apprentice.

"Badger," he breathed with fear. I looked at him and our patrol followed the scent. Already the animal was gone but, it left a horrible, bloody sight. On the ground bleeding to death was Echoheart.

"Mother," I yowled darting towards her.

"Quick go get Frostfoot and Pikepelt," I yowled to the apprentice and warrior on my small patrol. I looked at my mother who was slowly dying. The pale grey she-cat shook her head slightly after the warriors left.

"N-No son," she purred smiling something I hadn't seen since I was a kit.

"I-It's too late for me now I'm on my way to StarClan." She looked at me with dulling eyes.

"I-I wanted to tell you today that all those times I was cross and it seemed like I hated you I-I didn't. Smokeheart I-I was hard on you because, I love you a-and if I wasn't you wouldn't be a wonderful warrior. R-Remember I'll always love you no matter what." With those final words said she had gone. I remember all those times I wanted to hate her, I wanted to be away from her and now I realize that she did everything out of love. I bury my nose into her fur wishing for her to be back but, I knew it was no use. She was gone.

-…-

Even though it's been moons after everything I want through I still remember it like it all happened yesterday. My name is Smokestar leader of ShadowClan. My mate is Fernwing and my kits are Echopool, Mossheart, and Blacktalon. I have proven myself many times and I couldn't do it without my mother, Echoheart.


End file.
